


We'll Figure This Out

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mycroft is very angry. Mystrade Monday Prompt #14.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	We'll Figure This Out

Mycroft is seething with rage.

Sherlock has once again successfully become the cause of this annoyance, and this time, he considers flying his brother over an active volcano and throwing him into the bubbling crater to be one with molten rock. 

Perhaps he could do with a punch to the face at the moment. Or several punches. And kicks. Punches and kicks, yes.

Someone grabbed him from behind and he was unable to wiggle out of the strong arms holding him.

"Mycroft… Shhh…." A voice whispered in his ear and he felt a kiss with stubbles on his cheek. It was silent all of the sudden. Oh, it was because he stopped yelling.

"Look at me?" said the gentle voice. Mycroft turned his head to the side and came face-to-face with his sunshine. 

"Breath for me, hrmm? In, Out, In, Out…" they continued several times until Greg felt Mycroft's body relaxed enough. Greg loosen his grip on Mycroft but still hugging his moonlight. He cupped Mycroft's jaw and gave another kiss, on the lips this time. "We'll figure this out, alright?" Greg whispered when they parted from the kiss with his thumb gently caressing the soft cheek.

Wide eyes were on them. Gaping mouths were also visible. Yes, shocking to see the scruffy DCI who was once married to a woman kissing arsehole Sherlock Holmes's posh mysterious brother. Sherlock was about to speak but no words were heard when Greg glared daggers at him. 

"Back to work, people! Evidence to collect, murderer to catch, case to solve!" Greg barked. Feet shuffling around, officers scampered to wherever and Sherlock went into full investigative mode.

"It'll be fine." Greg pecked on Mycroft's lips and straightened his tie. They will be fine.


End file.
